


Kiss me you fool

by leicovaldangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leicovaldangelo/pseuds/leicovaldangelo





	1. Casa Coffee

I sighed as I strolled down the street on my way to Casa Coffee.

Casa Coffee is a cozy little coffee shop that I often visit after a hard day of work. Their coffee is just sublime and there is just something there which makes me come back every time.

I took my usual place at the bar as a young beautiful girl with feathers braided in her hair greeted me ‘Hi Leo, the usual?’

‘Hi Pipes, yes the usual is fine’

‘Okay here you go a cappuccino’

‘Thanks’

Since I come here very often me and Pipes talk a lot to each other. We always complain about our lives, jobs, relationships, etc.

‘So… how’s life?’

‘Ugh you remember that guy Dylan I was talking about last time? Turned out he was a total jerk!’

‘What did he do?’

‘He’s an alcoholic! And he gets like really aggressive when he’s drunk! So he was drunk again like for the 1000ste time this week and I complained about it and he started to yell at me! I totally dumped his stupid ass!!

‘Oh… I am sorry to hear’

‘It’s alright, I have somebody else on my mind now’ Piper said with a wink ‘though day at work?’

‘Tell me about it!’ I sighed ‘Charlie yelled at me again today, I messed up big time.’

‘So what did you do? Don’t tell me you did-‘

‘Excuse me miss! We’d like to place an order!’

‘Coming! I’m sorry Leo, I’ll be right back’

‘Oh no problem Pipes’

While waiting for piper to return I scanned the shop while enjoying my coffee, there are a lot of different paintings of beautiful scenery and a wooden wall which gives this place a cozy home feeling. As I was looking around my gaze fell upon one of the customers, a boy around my age who was sitting at a table in the corner of the room located next to the window. He was all dressed in black and he seemed to be listening to music through his headphones. His elbow was resting on the table supporting his head while holding his coffee in the other hand. He was looking outside the window and seemed to be in deep thoughts, sometimes closing his eyes as if to really enjoy the music he was listening to. There is nothing in particular special or weird about him, yet he caught my interest.

I must have been staring for a long time as he seemed to notice me. He slowly turned his head in my direction and his eyes met mine. I quickly looked away feeling slightly ashamed. But after a few seconds I looked back and he was still looking at me, but this time I didn’t look away. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Piper brought me out of my trance.

‘Phew, sorry to keep you waiting that was a real picky customer!’

‘Huh? What did you say?’

‘Hmm what were you looking at?’

‘Oh, no nothing! I was just daydreaming!’

I peeked over my shoulder but it seems he already left.

I chatted with Piper some more before I went home. But I couldn’t forget that boy I saw today. His eyes, I could practically see all of his sadness. I just need to forget about that guy, he has his own life. Even though I said that, the next day I went again to Casa coffee just to drink some coffee was what I told myself but actually I just wanted to check if that guy was there again and indeed he was, on the exact same spot as yesterday. He was already watching me the moment I entered the shop and every time I tried to peek over my shoulder he seemed to noticed it and looked back at me. This new pattern continued for days until I couldn’t take it anymore.

I walked over to him ‘euhm excuse me, is this place taken?’ I said while pointing at the chair across of him.

The boy raised his eyebrow ‘What do you think?’

‘euhm do you mind if I…’

The boy just shrugged which I accepted as a ‘no I don’t mind at all please sit across of me and talk to me handsome.’

‘So euhm hi, I am Leo’

The boy just looked at me for a while before answering ‘Nico’

‘Aha I see the mystery boy has a name!’ I said to myself with my arms crossed and nodding firmly.

‘euhm is this some kind of an achievement for you or something?’

‘oh euhm I didn’t mean it like that, I just wanted to talk to you for days now and…. Yeah I might seem like a stalker now don’t I?’

‘only a little’

‘So euhm… what are you drinking?’

‘gee we are in a coffee shop, whatever could it be! Seriously if this conversation turns into an interrogation, I’ll leave’

‘aha you say that but you actually really like my company don’t you’ I said with a smug smile on my face and my arms crossed.

‘I’m leaving’ Nico said as he stood up.

‘N-no don’t go!’ I pleaded as I grapped his wrist.

‘Give me one reason why I should stay’

‘… I’ll treat you!’

‘deal!’ Nico seated himself again and looked intensively at me as if he was trying to understand what kind of intentions I could be having with him. He seemed to be lost in thought like he was considering what he should say and after a few more minutes of an awkward silence with me grinning like an idiot, NIco broke the ice ‘so why do you want to talk to me?’

‘I just-‘ it was a hard question because I actually didn’t really knew myself ‘well I-I thought you looked like a nice guy and… I…. Thought… maybe we can be… friends?’ Nico seemed to consider what I just said. yes, nailed it!

‘So friends hé…’ Nico scratched his chin and his thinking face turned into a smile which seemed a little suspicious to me. ‘So friend tell me, do you have a life or do you spend all of your time here in this coffee shop?’

‘Hey!’ I wined ‘of course I have a life, I even have a job!’

‘interesting and an own place I assume?’

‘Yup, I live in a fine apartment if I say so myself!’

‘So it’s probably pretty big right?’

‘I could easily have a roommate but-‘

‘I’ll be your roommate’

‘wait, WHAT?!‘

‘I just need a place to crash. You asked me not to leave and I won’t, I’ll stay. Isn’t that great!’

‘W-wait I didn’t mean it like that!’

‘You say that but you’ll enjoy my company’ Nico answered with a wink ‘if I remember correctly, that were your words weren’t they’

‘… I should learn to watch what I say’ I sighed

Nico nodded ‘now you’re stuck with me’

‘Hmm… well okay, it’s been a while since I shared a room with a guy. Ah those were the times.’ I had a smug on my face as I recalled the days I was roommates with Jason. ‘so euhm if you are going to stay at my place, I’d like to learn to know you better. So why exactly do you need a place to stay anyway?’

‘ugh I should have known these questions would come’ Nico complained ‘yeah so I kinda live at my dad’s place with my step-family. My dad’s a cool guy but my step-mom is horrible and we’re always arguing, so I try to stay away from home as much as possible. My dad is never home anyway, he’s always too busy with work so it’s mostly me and my step-mom who I’m trying to avoid’

‘So that’s why you’re always here?’

‘Yeah, I talked with my dad about it and he allows me to go live on my own but I’ll have to pay the rent myself and let’s just say I’m broke’

‘And that’s why you want to stay at my place? Hmm yeah I can understand, I used to have this horrible aunt I had to live with and of course I ran away. So I’ll lend a hand to other runaways’

‘I’m not a runaway’

‘Of course you aren’t, now let’s go get you settled’

And just like that Nico became my roommate.


	2. Clean up

‘Welcome to my crib!’

Nico looked kinda shocked before answering ‘this won’t do’ while shaking his head in disappointment ‘okay so where do you keep your cleaning products?’

‘What? It’s fine right? We’re 2 dudes, we don’t need to clean!’

‘you’re not expecting me to live in a dump now are you’ NIco said while picking up some tin cans that were littered all over the floor.

‘B-but we’re dudes..’

‘so? Guys can’t live in a clean flat?’

‘No, but…’ I sighed ‘I just never have time to clean and yeah I used to live here all alone so I didn’t bother to keep the place clean’

‘well that’s going to change now, I’ll make sure you clean up your dirty socks from now on’ Nico said while holding a sock towards me.

‘Ah I thought I lost that sock!’

‘pass me a bucket of hot water some cleaning product and a rag’

‘yes sir’ I saluted as I ran towards the kitchen. I returned with the stuff Nico asked for and dropped it at his feet, in the meantime he had already putted away his shoes and socks and stropped his sleeves over his elbows ’so what do I do? Just sit in the couch and lift my feet when you pass?’

‘HA! You wish! You’re going to help too mister! You can start with dusting off the furniture!’

We both started to clean the house. I realized having Nico has a roomie might actually be a really good thing, I might lead a healthier life from now on forward. I finished dusting off one of the cabinets as I turned around to ask Nico for further instructions. He was scrubbing the floor and somehow I found that a really cute sight to see

‘Less staring more cleaning’ Nico said without even raising his head and still scrubbing.

‘r-right’ I answered shocked ‘b-but I’m finished dusting off this cabinet’

‘Well maybe you can start dusting off the other cabinet, really you’re not going to ask me every time what to dust off next now are you?’ Nico stopped scrubbing and sat himself straight ‘wait you missed a spot.’

I turned around to inspect my work ‘huh? Where?’

Nico stood up and slowly walked towards me, he stopped right in front of me and looked up (yeah Nico is a head shorter than me and I’m not so tall so Nico is just really short which makes him so cute) he stared intensively at me and slowly raised his wet rag to my cheek and started rubbing it.

‘Oh never mind, it’s just you’ he said as he walked away gniffling.

‘Hey! That’s not funny’ I complained as I wiped my cheek with my sleeve.

‘I thought it was funny’ Nico seated himself again to continue with his scrubbing

‘I’ll show you what’s funny’ I grinned

I walked towards Nico grabbed the rag out of his bucket and wringed it out above Nico’s head but Nico looked unimpressed and cute with the water droplets rolling over his cheeks and dripping off his hair.

Nico sighed ‘I see, no sense of humor’

‘Hey! I have a great sense of humor’

‘You got a lot to learn’ Nico said with a twinkle in his eyes. He stood up with his bucket and splashed it all over me.

‘Now you’ve done it!’ I smirked as I pushed Nico down on the wet floor. Nico struggled and tried to push me off him.

‘Give up! I’m stronger than you’!

‘Never!’ Nico closed his legs around my waist and putted pressure on the area near his knees which made me loosen my grip on him, he used the opportunity to push me away and turn the tides around. Now Nico was on top of me holding me down with his hands around my wrists. Nico moved in closer and whispered in my ear ‘strength has to bend to wisdom sometimes’

‘Sometimes but not this time!’ I struggled as hard as I could, we spend another 10 minutes playfully wrestling on the ground until we both were dead tired. I laid flat on the ground with a tired Nico resting on my chest. Nico raised himself off me which made me feel sad for some reason. He scratched the back off his neck as he looked around.

‘Look at this mess! You clean this up, I’m going to take a shower.’

‘What? Why me?’

‘Because you were the one who started to mess around with water’

‘But-‘

‘Oh right, I still need to get clothes. Is it alright if I borrow some of yours?’

‘Yeah my bedroom is over there, you can just take something out of my closet.’

I started to clean up while Nico went to shower. I smiled to myself, today sure was fun. Maybe every day will be like this with Nico here. After a few minutes Nico left the bathroom. He was wearing a grey sweatpants and a white shirt which was way too big for him, there was a towel over his shoulders and he was still drying his hair with it.

‘Man, I’m hungry’ Nico headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge ‘dude, you only have junk food?’

‘Yeah, you know what they say. No one cooks for themselves alone’

‘You’re not alone anymore, now that I am here that’s going to change. I’ll cook today, in the meantime take a shower okay.’

As I entered the bathroom everything was still damped because of Nico’s shower and a shiver went down my spine at the thought of Nico showering here only a few minutes ago. I let the hot water trickle over me as I was looking forward to Nico’s cooking. I stumbled in the living room to find Nico on the couch eating while watching TV.

‘Your food is in the kitchen’

‘A salad!? You made me a salad?! Why are you eating a burger while I get a salad?!’

‘I figured you’ve only eaten junk food since forever so I thought you could use something healthy. My step-mom is a vegetarian so I ate a lot of salads already, I deserve some junk food.’

‘It’s not fair’ I wined.

‘Life is not fair honey, deal with it. You want a bite?’ Nico asked holding his burger in my direction.

‘Absolutely!’ I seated myself next to Nico and took a bite off his burger.

‘you know, salad and burgers taste well together.’ Nico said while stealing some off my salad. We sat so close to each other that our arms were touching as we shared our food. Nico casually stole some off my salad while I took a bite of his burger once in a while. After we finished eating Nico went to wash off those 2 plates, when he returned he seated himself in the couch next to me and used me to lean on instead of the couch. We watched a movie that was playing on the television but I wasn’t really able to concentrate on the movie with Nico leaning against me. After a few minutes Nico broke the silence ‘you’re going to work tomorrow right?’

‘Yeah every day from 8pm until 5am except for the weekends.’

‘I’m coming with you.’

I looked at the boy in confusion, his gaze was still fixed on the television ‘but don’t you have college to attend to?’

‘I never go anyway, I can as well keep you company’

‘Dude you should go plus I don’t think my boss will appreciate a random guy loitering around the work floor’

‘School is boring, I don’t like it. My step-mom forced me into college.’ Nico’s gaze left the TV and was now staring straight at me ‘Trust me, I won’t be loitering around. I’ll work!’

‘Do you even know something about cars?’

‘Nope but you’ll teach me’

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I couldn’t believe what he was saying but I felt that arguing wouldn’t do us any good. ‘Is there no way I can convince you to go to school?’

‘Nope’

‘You’re stubborn you know that?’

‘Yes I am, get used to it’

‘Then I guess we better go to sleep, since I don’t have an extra bed you can sleep in mine for now.’

‘Nah I’ll take the couch. I’m already invading your flat, I don’t want to steal your bed too.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah now get that pretty ass in bed already or do you want me to pull you to bed?’

‘Nah I’ll manage on my own’

I brought Nico some blankets and a pillow and before I left for my bedroom I turned around to get one last look of this black haired goof before I went to sleep.


	3. Something to protect

‘Good morning sunshine!’ I stretched myself as I entered the living room. Nico greeted me with a shrug and turned himself around in the couch covering his face with the blankets. ‘aww come on Ni! You have to wake up if you’re going to come with me to work today.’

I could hear Nico mumble in his pillow ‘coffee’

‘Sure thing one coffee coming up!’

A few minutes later I returned with 2 cups of coffee but Nico was still laying stretched out in the couch.

‘Hey deathbreath, I got your coffee.’

With a groan Nico straightened himself and took the coffee from me. I seated myself next to him and sipped from my coffee.

‘So… not a morning person I assume?’

Nico glared at me from behind his cup ‘what gave it away’ he answered sarcastically.

‘hmm… I know how to turn that frown upside down.’

‘Don’t talk to me until I finish my coffee.’

‘I just have to tickle you!’ I grinned as I hold up my hands and wriggled my fingers as if it was a treat.

‘Don’t talk please.’

I moved my hands closer to Nico but he slapped my hands away.

‘And certainly don’t touch me.’

If he thought I was going to give up that easily he was wrong. I wanted to jump on him to surprise him with a tickle attack but as soon as I launched myself at him he splashed his cup of coffee over me.

‘Aargh! That’s hot Nico!’

‘Yeah you’re hot, nothing new there.’

‘Nico seriously now I’ll have to take a shower!’

‘And I have to make a new cup of coffee’ Nico looked sad in his cup ‘but I warned you, no talky and no touchy before I drank some coffee!’

After I showered things were looking better, in the meantime Nico finished a cup of coffee and made breakfast. He didn’t look so grumpy anymore. He made scrambled eggs and was reading something. He was dressed in a black shirt, a black jacket, a black pair of jeans and a golden necklace hung around his neck.

‘Am I allowed to talk to you again?’

Nico looked up ‘of course, I drank my coffee I am talkable again.’

‘Are you still sure you don’t want to go to school instead?’

‘Pfft school, no way. I’m coming with you, someone needs to look after you.’

‘You know I’m older than you right?’

‘But I’m more mature than you.’

‘I give up, I can’t win an argument from you’ I sighed.

‘Good’ Nico grinned.

We enjoyed our breakfast together before heading out to work.

***

‘So here we are, this is where I work. I’ll bring you to my boss’s office so we can ask him if you can work here.’

‘Sure sounds good’

We walked through the corridors on our way to Charlie’s office, the corridors were decorated with posters from brands we sell and use. We passed offices with stressed people answering phone calls or making bills and other documents on the computer. At the end of the hallway was a white door with the name tag Charlie.

‘We’re here’ I sighed.

‘You look more stressed than me.’

‘You don’t even look stressed!’

‘Meh what’s the worst that can happen?’

‘Let’s not think about that.’

I took a deep breath and knocked the door 3 times. A big muscular guy with dark skin and short cut black hair opened the door.

‘Valdez!’ the man said with a raspy voice.

‘H-hi Charlie’

‘Valdez you aren’t slacking off again now are you?’

‘N-no euhm this is my roommate Nico Di Angelo and he likes to work here, maybe as a trainee?’

Charlie locked his gaze on Nico and scanned him head to toe. Charlie is 2 heads bigger than me, that and him being so muscular makes him quite intimidating. Nico is even smaller than me so I can’t imagine how intimidated he must feel but he looked completely calm and totally not intimidated at all. I can’t tell you how much I respect him for that.

‘Fine’ Charlie’s voice rumbled ‘Nico I’ll have a talk with you in my office, Leo go back to work.’

‘yes sir!’

Nico had a worried look on his face now, as if he was saying _don’t leave me with this guy_. I showed him a thumbs up to wish him luck and left for my station.

***

‘Goddamn it!’ I yelled and hit the floor next to my face.

I was underneath a car working on the safety stand points but it was annoying as hell, what the hell did this guy even do to get his car so messed up anyway. I wondered how Nico was doing, it’s been at least half an hour since I left him with Charlie. Right at that moment I got shoved away from under the car and there he was wearing a jumpsuit looking down on me with a grin and I can’t believe how good he looks in a jumpsuit.

‘Missed me?’

‘Nico!’ I felt so happy to see him ‘so you got a job?’

‘Well, it was not easy convincing him but I now work here for free under you. Charlie is going to keep an eye on us though. Me working here is actually just a test to see if it works but hey I am happy I can watch over you.’

‘That’s great! But euhm how did you know it was me working under this car?’

‘I recognize your sexy ass everywhere’ Nico winked.

‘Oh euhm’ I felt my face burn ‘euhm l-let’s get started then! Let’s start with something easy! Can you replace the tires? You just have to use this and…’

I explained Nico how to replace tires and he listened carefully to every word I told him.

‘Okay now you try, I need to weld some things together. Ask me if you have a problem.’

I turned on my welder but I couldn’t really concentrate on my work. I kept looking back at Nico, he was concentrated on what he was doing. I noticed all the small details about him like how there was this wrinkle between his eyebrows when he concentrated and that he has very soft freckles, you could hardly see them only when you really concentrated. His hands moved in a delicate way as he worked, you could see he was not used of working with his hands and god that smell, he smelled lovely. Is it his shampoo or does he use some kind of perfume?

‘Dude are you sniffing me?’

Without me noticing I apparently moved back to Nico and was sniffing his hair. I was probably so lost in observing him.

‘Oh I-I uh..’

‘Dude you’re on fire!’

‘E-eh w-what?’

Quickly Nico took a bottle of water and turned it upside down above my head.

‘You were literally on fire.’

Only now I started to notice the smell of burned hair and I noticed my welder was still on. Somehow I managed to put my own hair on fire.

‘And you’re supposed to teach me? Luckily I was here to watch over you!’ Nico laughed and reached into his pocket where he took a clean handkerchief out of it. He started to wipe the water and grease from my face. ‘man you’re hopeless, here take this. You can keep it.’ Nico pushed the handkerchief in my hands.

‘Wow a handkerchief! I’ll treasure it!’

‘Stop acting like an idiot’ Nico said still smiling.

‘Oh speaking about hopeless, euhm you’re doing it wrong.’

‘What?! I was sure this was how you explained it!’

‘Here let me show you.’

Nico made multiple attempts yet he didn’t manage to replace a tire.

‘Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!’ Nico had lost his smile by now and his expression become even depressed ‘I’m hopeless, they were right. I can’t do anything right. I can’t even replace a frigging tire!’ he threw his wrench away.

‘Nico!’ I said with a stern voice and took his hands in mine. ‘Don’t you dare say stuff like that! We don’t know each other that long and you’re probably dealing with a lot of personal stuff right now but I really like you Nico and I’m not going to rest until you can properly replace a tire! And you know why? Because I know you can do this! I don’t care what anybody else has said to you, they were obviously wrong! You are talented in so many ways and don’t you dare deny that!’

Nico wiped a tear away with his sleeve ‘you really are an idiot, you know that right?’ Nico sniffed ‘okay teacher, show me once more. This time I’ll succeed!’ his smile returned which made my heart skip a beat. Seeing him on the verge of tears was so painful and I never want to see that again, so I am gonna try to keep that smile on his face.

‘I did it!’ Nico yelled in glee.

I tousled his hair ‘well done student, tomorrow we’ll do something more difficult but for now we’ll go home. It’s past working time.’

Nico looked around. Apparently he hadn’t noticed that everyone had already left.

‘What’s the time?’

‘6PM’

‘I’m so sorry I-‘

‘It’s okay, I don’t mind.’

‘I’ll cook tonight! To make things up!’

‘No salad this time ok?’

‘I’ll surprise you!’ Nico smiled.

Jup this is the smile I want to protect.


	4. Shine your way

‘I’m bored’ Nico sighed. He was laying upside down on the couch staring at the television. He was going through hundreds of TV channels, just switching channel after channel, and then suddenly turned off the television and stared at me. ‘there is nothing on TV!’

‘Why are you staring at me? What am I supposed to do?’

‘Entertain me’

‘Am I your personal joker or something?’

‘Euhm… yes…’

‘Not funny Nico’

‘I’m not joking’

‘This reminds of me kindergarten. When we were bored our teacher always asked us to draw our most important treasure.’

‘Okay’ Nico stood up and grabbed some papers and a pencil out of a drawer.

‘Are you seriously gonna do that?’

‘Why not? I’m bored anyway.’

I moved closer to Nico to see what he was drawing but Nico shoved me away.

‘shoo shoo, I don’t like it when people watch over me when I’m working on something. You can grade my work afterwards.’

‘Okay but what am I supposed to do now?’ I hardly finished that sentence and the doorbell rang.

‘Aha if that isn’t convenient! Now you have something to do to.’

‘Okay okay I got it, I’ll leave you be.’

I opened the door to a very familiar face.

‘Leo!’ Piper squealed and embraced me in a hug.

‘Oh hey Pipes’

‘Dude you never come to Casa coffee anymore! I need to gossip to someone! So I thought I pay you a visit!’

‘I’m sorry about that Pipes, things have been kinda busy lately for me.’

‘Don’t sweat it leo, I understand but I totally have to tell you about this new guy I’m dating and he’s- oh hey who’s this?’

‘This is Nico. He’s my new roommate. He’s the reason I don’t visit anymore, he’s been a real pain in my ass.’ I said on a teasing way.

Nico showed me the middle finger without even looking up from his drawing.

‘You guys seem to get along fine.’ Piper laughed ‘anyway I recognize you Nico euhm let me think, are you one of the guys I dated? No that’s not it hmm oh that’s it! You were a customer at the coffee shop am I right!’

‘Yeah that’s where I met him’ I smiled thinking back.

‘Anyway, there is something I need to ask you Leo.’

‘What is it Pipes?’

‘Some off my friends are like single since forever and they like to you know start dating again and I told them I’ll hook them up’ Piper winked.

‘Yeah and what do I have to do with it?’

‘You silly!’ piper gave me a pat on my shoulder ‘would you like to go on a date with one of my friends?’

‘W-what?’ I felt my face burn ‘E-euhm I-I dunno I-‘

‘Aww come on Leo, you’re like single for years! I don’t even know how you can keep it up! Just tell me your type and I’ll hook you up!’ Piper winked.

I felt kinda awkward telling my type so I just went with the stereotypes ‘Euhm oh well you know, the usual. Big breasts, skinny, firm ass.’

‘Aha like the model type. I should have known, you are a guy after all.’

I heard something crack in Nico’s direction. Nico was holding a broken pencil and was staring a little scary at me.

‘Nico?’

Nico stood up and took all of his papers and pencils with him ‘Since I don’t have a room yet, do you mind if finish this in your room Leo?’

‘Uhm sure..’

‘Excuse me, person without big boobs passing by.’ Nico said and shoved me as he passed.

‘Sjeez what’s his problem?’ Piper asked.

‘I have no idea’

I made plans with Piper. She told me she would arrange a date for me with this girl called Reyna and she kept rambling about how perfect we are for each other but I couldn’t really keep my mind at what she was saying, I kept thinking about that look Nico gave me. Did I say something wrong? After 2 hours Piper left. She said she had a date with some guy. After Piper left I made some coffee and knocked my bedroom door. It seriously feels weird knocking on my own bedroom door.

‘Ni? I made some coffee, you want some?’ but I got no response. I knocked again ‘Ni?’

Nico opened the door but he didn’t look that good, his eyes were red and puffy.

‘Ni? Are you feeling alright? Are you tired? What’s wrong?’

‘Oh nothing, just working really hard on my assignment my teacher gave me.’ He said as he shoved past me.

I noticed his guitar on his back.

‘What are you going to do Ni?’

‘I’m going out a bit.’

‘You’re going outside with your guitar? Normally you only play on the couch.’

‘I have a band, I’m going to go practice with them.’

‘A band? That’s the first I hear about that!’

‘I don’t have to tell you everything.’

‘Can I come?’

‘No.’

‘Please?’

‘No.’

‘pfft I’ll just come, what are you going to do about it?’

Nico gave me his deadliest stare ever. ‘Do whatever you like.’

‘Ok great!’ I must say that glare did gave me doubts it was such a good idea to come but I did anyway.

I have no Idea where Nico is going but I kinda just followed him. It was an awkward walk, I tried all of my best jokes but I’m not even sure Nico was listening to me. I felt like he was ignoring me and it was a horrible feeling. Finally we arrived at a house with a big garage. The gate was open and a bunch of instruments were displayed. Three other guys were talking to each other until they noticed Nico.

‘Hey Nico! It’s been a while since our last practice! I was so happy when you called!’ said a guy with blonde wild hair. He kinda looked like a surfer to me.

‘Hey Will! Yeah I had some stuff to take care off, I’m sorry guys.’

‘No problem man!’ a guy with black messy hair patted his back.

‘Euhm Nico, who’s your friend?’ the third guy asked.

‘Some kind of stalker I guess.’ Nico answered.

I wanted to protest ‘H- hey-‘

‘Anyway’ Nico interrupted me ‘let’s just get started!’

‘Okay sure thing! Man I am so excited to play your new song Nico!’ said the guy with the black hair.

The guy with the black messy hair seated himself behind the drums. The other two guys took their guitars, the guitar from the third guy who was a really tall guy with short blond hair and a little scar on the corner of his mouth was definitely a bass guitar. Nico took the microphone.

‘Wait you sing?!’ I said shocked but as expected Nico just ignored me. So I just seated myself on the ground and had my eyes fixed on Nico. The music started playing and it was overall a very happy tune, not at all what I expected! I listened carefully to the lyrics Nico sung because according to this black haired guy, Nico wrote it.

_No one can stop, what has begun,_  
You must believe when I say   
  
All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,   
Starting today,   
Shine, shine, shine,   
Shine your way

Watching NIco was intoxicating. His voice was just wow, and how he pours all of his emotions into his singing was a beautiful thing to see. I really couldn’t look anywhere else then NIco.

_Morning is breaking,_  
Darkness is fading,   
We found a way to the light,   
It's such a beautiful sight   
  
Any time, anywhere,   
Turn around and I'll be there,   
To shine, shine your way   
  
Like a star burning bright,   
Lighting up the darkest night,   
I'll shine, shine your way   
  
Now I can see,   
You are the one,   
Sent here to show me the way

When the song ended Nico looked at me and he smiled. I thought my eyes were playing hooky on me because I never imagined I’d see Nico smile today. They played a few more older songs and these lyrics where so dark and heartbreaking. After a few hours they decided to stop for today.

Nico walked towards me and held his hand out to help me up. ‘I never introduced you’ he smiled ‘this is Will, Percy and Jason. We sometimes hang out here in Will’s garage and practice.’

‘Hi I am leo, I’m Nico’s roommate. Wait Jason? Jason! We used to be roommates in high school remember!’

‘Leo?! Wow long time no see! Speaking of coincidences!’ Jason greeted me with a hug.

We spend some time together so I could catch up with Jason and got to know Nico’s friends. After a few hours we left back to home.

‘I’m sorry about this morning.’

‘It’s okay Ni but was there something wrong?’

‘Let’s just say that I was a little irritated’ Nico rubbed the back of his neck and after a pause he continued ‘the first song we played was my newest song I wrote, I wrote it because of you and euhm singing it made me realize I shouldn’t you know euhm act stupid like this morning towards you.’

‘Because of me?’

‘Yeah you’re my muse.’ Nico grinned.

‘O-okay, you know I was wondering. Is there something you’re scared of?’

‘hmm me scared? Who do you take me for!’ Nico gave me a little push and laughed.

‘No, I am serious! I am scared to be alone so stay with me Nico.’

Nico’s face turned a little red ‘B-but you lived alone.’

‘that’s why I was always at that coffee shop. Just to not be alone.’

‘And that’s why you agreed so easily to me becoming your roomie?’

‘Yeah maybe’

‘Of course, I am not perfect either’ Nico answered ‘I have my own fears. But I won’t tell them to you!’

‘Tss and I just opened my heart to you!’

‘I didn’t force you!’

We walked home bickering and laughing. But I still felt bad somehow I couldn’t help but feeling it was my fault that Nico was so irritated this morning. Maybe I should surprise him tonight.

‘Nico’

‘hmm?’

‘Come with me, I’ll have to show you something.’ I took Nico’s wrist and pulled him along.

‘Where are we going? It’s dark already and why are we going into a forest at night?’

‘You’ll see’

‘auw’

I turned around to see Nico on the ground ‘Shit Nico are you okay?’

‘Yeah I’m fine, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.’

‘Nico your knee is bleeding!’

‘Meh it’s just a scratch, I’m fine.’

But as he tried to get up I saw on his face that it hurts.

‘Nico stay!’ I ordered

‘I am not a dog!’

I took Nico’s handkerchief out of my pocket and cleaned his wound.

‘Is that my..’

‘Yeah I told you I’d treasure it, didn’t I?’ I winked.

Nico’s face turned red again. After I cleaned his wound I picked him up.

‘H-hey what the hell do you think you’re doing!? Put me down! I can walk.’

‘I don’t think so princess. Walking would hurt you right now and I won’t allow that.’

Nico looked away embarrassed and I could feel his hands gripping my clothes tight.

‘What’s that?’ Nico asked

‘Oh that’s what I wanted to show you. On this place in this forest is a swarm of fireflies and at night it is a really pretty sight.’

Nico’s eyes sparkled and he smiled at me. ‘I have something to give you.’ Nico reached into his pocket and got an envelope out of it. ‘here, my assignment.’

‘What?’

‘I had to draw my greatest treasure right?’

‘Oh you really did that?’

‘Yeah’ Nico opened the envelope and hold a blank paper in front of me.

‘Euhm Nico this paper is empty’

‘Exactly’

‘So you have no treasure?’

‘No that’s not it. I wanted my treasure to be drawn perfectly but euhm turns out I have no artistic talent at all’ Nico laughed ‘So I rather gave you an empty sheet of paper and tell you my treasure instead of drawing it incorrectly’ Nico took a deep breath and looked at me again ‘ my greatest treasure is you Leo.’

‘Nico.. are you serious?’

Nico nodded in which I returned a smile. ‘You’re an important friend for me too Nico’

‘Friend?’ he whispered

‘Oh no I am sorry I mean best friends of course’

‘Best friends…’ Nico sighed. He looked kinda sad and I don’t understand why? I just said we’re best friends and he is important to me right? Nico smiled at me again ‘Yeah I’ll do with best friends right now’

In the dim light of the fireflies Nico’s face looked so innocent and pure and my heart skipped a beat although I don’t know why. I carried him home as Nico laid his head against my chest with that oh so beautiful smile of his.


	5. Thank you

‘Damn it!’ I mumbled as I bungle with my tie. ‘Nico!’

‘What?’ A drowsy Nico with a cup of coffee strolled into my room.

‘Do you know how to tie a tie?’

‘You’re hopeless’ Nico sighed ‘Why so fancy anyway?’

Nico slandered closer to me and started to fiddle with my tie.

‘You remember when Piper visited us last week?’

‘Yeah? And?’

‘She arranged a date for me and today is the day!’

Nico suddenly stopped in his tracks and just stared at my tie for a few moments before looking up with a smile. ‘Well, if it is for a date, too fancy is a no no!’ he pulled the tie off me and threw it on my bed. ‘Like this is fine, neat but not overly fancy. By the way have I ever told you how good you look in a shirt? Yeah this will do.’ Nico stared a little sad at me for a moment before he smiled again and dragged me to the bathroom ‘Let’s do something with that hair of yours though!’

‘What? What’s wrong with my hair?’

‘Dude you serious? It looks like you just got out of bed!’

‘But my hair is always like this.’

‘Exactly that’s why we need to fix that!’

I blinked a few times wondering what he meant ‘I don’t get it?’

‘There is so much you don’t get sweetheart’ Nico said so soft it almost sounded as a whisper. ‘How late is your date anyway?’

‘I need to meet her at Casa coffee in an hour’

‘Good I have some time to fix this mess befo-‘ Nico was interrupted by the doorbell ‘you expect some visitors?’

‘No?’

Nico sighed ‘fix this mess you call hair okay? I’ll go look who’s there’

I heard voices in the distance and I heard them coming closer. Nico entered the bathroom again with an irritated look on his face ‘Look what we got here, ladies with boobies and stuff.’ After that remark Nico left and 2 girls entered the room. Piper was dragging a beautiful girl with her, she had her hair tied in a braid and whore a purple dress. She looked really shy as she didn’t dare to make eye contact with me.

‘Leo! This is Reyna!

‘Uhm hi Pipes, Reyna but euhm weren’t we supposed to meet in an hour at the coffee shop?’

‘Pfft I got tired of waiting so I just took Reyna over here, I hope you don’t mind?’

‘Euhm no not at all so euhm… Hi… euhm Reyna…’ I felt like an idiot, is that really the first thing I said to her?

Piper face palmed herself and took mine and Reyna’s arm ‘come on, let’s go have a romantic date!’

‘Euhm why are we doing it in the coffee shop again?’

‘Because I have to work and I can’t miss this and you need a mental coach obviously.’

‘Uhu obviously… Nico! I am going out now ok!’

‘Have fun with your boobs!’ Nico yelled back.

I can’t believe he just said that! Reyna looked really flustered! ‘I uhm I’m sorry, my roommate can be really direct sometimes!’

‘It’s okay’ Reyna answered with a gentle smile. Wow she can be really cute.

Piper dragged us outside and pushed us in front of her, she walked a little behind us and gave me a supporting nod. I don’t really know how to communicate with a girl I just met so when I tried to come up with something to say I almost tripped over my own feet. Reyna let out a soft giggle. I looked back at Piper desperate but she just made a sign with her hand that I need to talk. I took a deep breath and tried to make a conversation.

‘So you’re a girl?’ I heard Piper face palm herself behind me.

‘Last time I checked, yes!’ Reyna laughed.

‘Ugh I am so sorry I am not used to this kind of thing.’

‘Don’t worry, me neither.’

‘Uhm so what do you do for a living?’

‘Oh I am still going to college.’

‘College hé, just like my roommate Nico! He’s still going to college but he just decided to stop and he comes with me to my work and he totally suck in mechanics can you believe it! He is such a stubborn little bastard! And-‘ I heard a cough behind me. I looked back to see Piper making the quit it sigh with her hands. Somehow I can’t help it, there is so much I can say about Nico. I cleared my throat and continued ‘so euhm what are you studying?’

‘Psychology’

‘Oh interesting, why did you chose for psychology?’

‘I love giving people strength and I believe that I can do that as a psychologist. People who are down will come to me and I’ll give them the strength they need to stand back up again.’ Reyna said with this warm smile.

‘I can’t believe you are still available, you are a beautiful kind young woman!’

Reyna looked away blushing ‘Same goes for you’

‘Wait I am a beautiful kind young woman?’

‘Tsk you’re an idiot.’ Reyna smiles and gives me a playful bump against my arm.

‘Yeah I hear that every day!’

We arrived at the coffee shop and seated ourselves at a table and of course it had to be the table where I met Nico. Piper was too busy keeping an eye on us, let’s just say she got a lot of angry customers that day. We fell silent again and we just sat there for a few horrible minutes. I have to do something to make this less awkward! I took my knife and my fork and putted them each in the corners of my mouth and started making walrus noises. ‘Look I am a walrus!’ in the corners of my eyes I saw Piper face palming herself again and I realized how stupid I look so I putted the utensils quickly back but Reyna laughed.

‘Leo, you are so funny!’

‘Funny is my middle name!’ I said leaning back on my chair… and I fell. Sjeez how can I be such a clutz.

Reyna came to my aid and helped me back up. ‘are you alright?’

‘This is nothing!’

‘To be honest, I was scared of this date. I mean I never really had a boyfriend before and yeah I was scared what kind of person you might be but.. I like you! You’re funny and.. cute.’ Reyna was blushing heavily.

‘Same here! No well I had one girlfriend before but that was a couple of years ago and except her I never really dated and yeah but I am glad Piper set us up! I am grateful I met you!’

We just stood there for who knew how long staring in each other’s eyes. As we stood there we were closing the space in between us. I closed my eyes, I could picture her beautiful eyes before me, how they sparkled right before I closed mine. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, not as beautiful as Nico’s though but- wait what am I thinking? Why did I just think about Nico? I quickly opened my eyes again and pushed her gently away with my hands on her shoulders. ‘I am sorry but… let’s take this slow.’

‘Oh no I am so sorry! This is so inappropriate after one date I I-‘

‘Hey calm down, I don’t mind but…’ I didn’t really know how to continue, I can’t say the truth. I can’t say I was thinking of a dude.

Reyna smiled and took a piece of paper, she wrote something on it and gave it to me. ‘Here text me tonight okay? Oh and can I see you again next week?’

I returned her smile ‘Yeah I’d love to but maybe not here, I mean I like Pipes but she doesn’t need to see everything’ I winked as I pointed towards the counter where Piper was almost jumping around because her otp almost kissed. ‘How about a picnic in the park?’

‘How lovely!’ Reyna smilled ‘Okay see you next week then.’

I gave Reyna a hug and said my goodbyes. Before I left I made sure to give a thumbs up to Piper.

****

I was in front of my apartment door as I heard something was not right. I heard Nico yelling and it sounds like he is throwing with stuff! I quickly opened the door and stormed into the living room.

‘Nico what’s going on!’ the living room was a mess and Nico was not alone, two other guys, Will and Percy as I recall where standing across of Nico. ‘What’s going on here?’

‘Oh not much, we only lost a member because apparently when you have a girlfriend you don’t have time for friends anymore’ Nico looked really annoyed saying this.

‘Wait Jason has a girlfriend?’

Nico looked very angry at me ‘Let me guess the date was a success and you also have a girl now and have no time anymore for me and will throw me out of here so your girl can live here? I understand let me just pack my things. I don’t need friends anyway!’

‘Wow Nico calm down!’ Will took him by his shoulder. ‘We can just continue our band right? We only need two guitars and you can play while you sing! It was just you, Percy and Jason before I joined right?’

‘Yeah he’s right!’ Percy continued ‘We don’t need him! Let him be! Show me that new song you wrote! We can go practice it now to get it out of your system!’

Nico was nervously shifting from feet to feet and took a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket.

‘Wow this is amazing dude! And how long did it take to write you this?’

’10 minutes’ Nico mumbled.

‘Dude you got talent!’ Percy was looking in admiration at the piece of paper ‘Yeah I want to play this right now! I wish Jason could hear this! Wait I have a marvelous idea! Let’s play the song and leave it as an goodbye message to Jason!’

Nico smiled at the idea ‘with pleasure!’

‘Ok let’s go!’

Nico ran to my room and came back with his guitar. When he passed me he said ‘I’ll be out for a while’ and kissed me on my cheek but he seemed to realize what he just did and wanted to say something but was more gasping in the air like a fish not knowing what to say before turning around and running out of the door. I wanted to follow him but I guess it’s better if I leave him be for today.

I closed the door behind Nico and when I turned around I saw the piece of paper Nico showed Percy on the ground. It probably fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and read some of the text written on it.

 __  
So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

I just knew this hurts Nico so much more than he shows. I laid the piece of paper on the table as I saw a bunch of papers being tore apart and thrown in the garbage can. That Nico can at least recycle now can he. I took the papers out of the garbage can there was writing on all of them but none of them where finished. Probably lyrics for songs. I guess he doesn’t mind if I read some right?

_You look so beautiful today_  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So i try to find the words that i could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
Cause I just can't take it  
  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
 _I can wait forever_

_I know it feels like forever_  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Until that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
I just can't take it

 _But I can wait_  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...

I don’t understand why he would throw this in the trash, it isn’t finished but it looks like a promising song! Hmm I wonder… maybe Nico has a crush on a girl? Oh well I’ll talk to him tonight when he gets back.

***

I heard the sound of the front door closing. I ran to the hallway to see a drenched Nico. His face was soaked from the rain and droplets where running down his face but I could tell not all of those where rain water. ‘Nico? Have you been crying?’

‘Dude it’s raining!’

‘No Nico those are tears!’

‘No they aren’t, just leave me alone!’ Nico tried to shove past me put I grabbed his wrist.

‘Let go off me!’

‘No! you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong!’

‘Like you even care! Just let me go!’

Nico struggled to get free of my grip but I wouldn’t let him, after a little struggle he gave up

‘Why are you doing this to me?’ Nico sniffed ‘everyone leaves me, I can’t take it anymore!’

‘Who left you Nico?’

‘My mom, my sister, Jason and now you too!’

‘I am not going to leave you!’

Nico looked in my eyes ‘Promise… please promise it’

‘I promise Nico!’ I took Nico in an embrace ‘you mean too much to me! I will never leave you, I promise.’ Nico started sobbing and his hands were gripped around my shirt, I gently rubbed his head as he cried ‘you know, I almost kissed Reyna today’ I felt his grip tighten and his sobs getting louder ‘but I didn’t because… I thought about you’ Nico’s grip loosened and he looked up with a puzzled look on his face ‘I don’t understand it though… but I decided to take it slow with Reyna. But it must mean that I care a lot about you, I mean you little bastard for popping up in my head when I was scoring!’ I gave him a little bump against his arm. Nico’s sobs changed into a laugh and I could swear he was looking at my lips for a second before looking away. ‘Come on, I’ll make you some hot chocolate milk and let’s talk in the couch okay?’ Nico nodded slowly before letting go off me.

****

Nico was wrapped in a blanked as I gave him his hot chocolate milk. ‘Here you go’ I seated myself next to him ‘So tell me about Jason’

‘What? you are going to play my psychologist?’

‘No, I am your friend. I’ll help you through this!’

Nico looked a little uncertain at me ‘I don’t like talking about myself’

‘okay, we can talk about something else. That kiss before you left-‘

‘We can talk about Jason!’ Nico quickly said.

‘Sure’ I said with a satisfied smile.

‘I mean I was just you know confused with Jason and stuff and and I-‘

‘Yeah I know, I understand. Let’s forget about that.’ I tousled his hair.

Nico sighed and stared at his chocolate milk ‘I used to get bullied in school, like a lot. I was always alone because no one wanted to be friends with me, if someone even talked to me, they would also get bullied. They pointed at me, laughed at me, threw stuff at me, they even spitted on me but you know, you get the point.’

‘Nico… I never knew… I-‘

‘It’s alright, I don’t like talking about it, I wish I could just forget.’ Nico tucked himself tighter in his blanked ‘anyway, one day Jason seated himself next to me and started talking to me, of course I was skeptical because it wouldn’t be the first time people would talk to me just to get more bully material out of me plus Jason was like the most popular kid in school so he had no reason to even talk to me. Every day he came back to me. I tried to avoid him because I was scared but he kept coming back and kept doing this for months. After a year I tried to give him a chance and he became my first and my best friend in no time. Apparently he also got family trouble like I did and that’s why he wanted to be my friend. I reminded him of himself he said. I always wrote songs but I didn’t really do much with them, when Jason discovered this he suggested we should start a band to get stuff out of our system. That’s how I met Will and Percy, they were friends of Jason. I knew Jason was desperate for a girlfriend. He could get every girl he wanted to but Jason was really picky, the girl was always too fat or not pretty enough, this girl he is dating now must be like a freaking goddess or something. but you know I never imagined he would dump me the moment he got one It’s just, he was my best friend and now…. How.. how could he do this to me….’ Nico started sobbing again.

I laid my hand on his shoulder ‘Nico…’

Nico took my arm and looked me in the eyes ‘Don’t you understand! I am scared Leo! He was the one person that would never leave me… and he did! I am so scared you’ll leave me too!’

I took a blank paper out of my pocket and a handkerchief ‘Nico look, you remember these? I treasure them because I both received them from you. Everything I receive from you is a treasure because just like I am your most important treasure, you are mine and that will never change.’

Nico got teary eyes and hugged me ‘Thank you’ when he let go of me he faintly whispered ‘do you love Reyna?’

I was a little surprised by the sudden question and started stuttering ‘I- I well I-I like her’

‘Do you think she can make you happy?’

‘Yes, I think she can’ I said determined.

Nico looked sad for a moment before he greeted me with a smile again ‘good otherwise I’ll kick her butt’

‘By the way Nico I was wondering, should I ask piper to hook you up too with someone because I found these unfinished lyrics in the trash and-‘

‘Are you kidding me? Don’t you dare! I’d rather do a funny dance than go on one of Piper’s dates!’ Nico softly hitted my shoulder.

After that comment we both started laughing when suddenly lightning strikes. Nico abruptly stopped laughing and hided in his blankets. I heard him murmur ‘this is the worst day of my life…’

‘Nico, what’s wrong?’

Thunder struck again and Nico shivered harder.

‘Nico? Are you scared of thunder?’

I heard Nico’s muffled voice shaking under the blanket ‘Thunder struck our house when I was little, my mom died in the fire but it’s alright, this is how I get over it every time.’

‘Nico… Every time? Every time by yourself? You never called for help?’ I felt so sad, why does he has to face so many things alone? I pulled his blanked of him and held out my hand. ’You were raised to not rely on others right? So come here’

Nico looked uncertain at me until another thunder struck, he jumped in my arms. I hold him with one hand stroking his head ‘I’ll be here for you from now on. I’ll try to have an eye on you so that you won’t ever end up alone.‘ Nico’s grip tighten on my shirt ‘So come, sleep with me tonight, I’ll protect you from the thunder.’ I felt Nico nod against my chest.

And that’s how we spent our first night together.


	6. I'd do anything

I woke up with Nico in my arms, his breath felt warm against my bare chest. It’s funny how angelic he looks when he sleeps while he can be very scary when he is awake. I let out a soft chuckle as I tucked some of his black bangs behind his ear. I saw Nico’s lip curl up.

‘So sleeping beauty is awake I see? Good then I can go take a shower.’

Nico groaned ‘No, I am still sleeping! You should stay here until I wake up because if you move you might wake me up, you don’t want that right?’

Nico opened one eye and looked pleadingly at me. I raised an eyebrow at him ‘really Nico?’

‘Hey I could try!’

‘Yeah Nice try!’ with that I got out of bed in which Nico replied with groaning. It’s funny, the moment I left the bed I missed his warmth around me. While showering I tried to figure out why I felt so strange, my heart was in pain. It was like it was telling me to go get back in bed with Nico but that can’t be it right? I probably miss Reyna, yeah that must be it! I’ll call her today! I always thought it must feel weird to sleep in the same bed with a friend but it actually felt… nice… if I didn’t know any better I would let Nico sleep in my bed every night! Geh what am I thinking! I turned off the water and toweled myself off. When I looked in the mirror I saw my messy curly hair. Maybe I should do something with my hair? Nico told me it’s a mess right maybe Nico will like it if- argh really what am I thinking? I tried to shake off my thoughts and left the bathroom. Nico was cooking some breakfast and singing something while doing so, he looks so happy and cute. Between whisking some eggs he made some cute dance moves and used the whisk as a microphone. I just leaned against the wall and enjoyed the show.

_I'd do anything_  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (....)

I just couldn’t watch this cutie any longer, my body kinda moved on its own. I walked towards Nico and hugged him from behind. ‘Someone is looking happy! Let me guess you finished your cup of coffee?’ I whispered in his ear.

Nico dropped the whisk and pushed me away blushing furiously. ‘How, when, where’ Nico was trying to calm down, when he finally caught his breath he continued ‘how long where you watching me?’

‘Long enough to enjoy the show’

Nico looked away embarrassed ‘I didn’t have any coffee though’ he said really soft.

‘Really? I never saw you so happy before!’

‘It’s because of you’

‘Ah you mean because I didn’t let you sleep all alone with the lightning and stuff?’

‘Yeah sure that’s why’ Nico turned around again to turn some pancakes. ‘I made you some breakfast’ he turned around with heart shaped pancakes on his plate.

‘Thanks’ I took the plate from him ‘but why did you make them heart shaped? The round ones are so much easier to eat’

Nico sighed ‘I just felt like it okay. If you don’t like it, give them back! I’ll eat them!’

‘No! mine!’

Nico smiled ‘that’s what I thought’

I seated myself and started eating those delicious pancakes Nico made. Nico seated himself across of me with his elbows on the table and his head resting in his hands. He was staring at me with a smile.

‘What?’ I asked.

It was like I snapped him out of a trance ‘Hmm oh nothing, I was just wondering if… you know if… if you’d like to go to a restaurant with me tonight… it’s on me! …. Well euhm on me with the money I lend from you that is.’

‘Seriously? You could just say I have to pay then!’

‘Well I would pay but as you know I don’t earn money at the moment and work for free remember?’

‘Of course Ni, I was just shitting with you!’

‘Really?!’ Nico’s face lights up ‘I know a really good place in town! I can’t wait to show you!’

‘Sure, I’ll look forward to it!’

Nico looked like he couldn’t sit still he seemed to have trouble not jumping all around the place.

‘If you are that excited you can do that cute dance again!’

‘Shut it Valdez!’ Nico looked away but I could still see his smile on his face.

That evening Nico spend a long time in the bathroom.

I knocked the bathroom door ‘hey neeks, how long are you going to stay in there!’

The door opened and Nico stood there all dressed up in a black button up shirt his hair split to both sides and the smell of aftershave, he reminded me of one of those male models in commercials. But he looks hot! Wait what? I did not just think about a guy being hot right?

‘Damn it Nico! You didn’t tell me we had to be all fancy! Are we going to one of those 5 stars restaurants or something?’

‘No, it doesn’t really matter! I just wanted to look… you know a little more presentable.’

‘Why?’

‘I have to look worthy of you right.’ Nico blushed.

‘I don’t really understand but I don’t have to change my sweater for a shirt?’

‘No silly it’s alright, come on let’s go!’

Nico took my wrist and leaded me to the place, as we walked Nico couldn’t stop talking, he normally isn’t so talkative and it’s cute!

‘So me, my sister and my mom used to go a lot to this place! The food is delicious! I just know you are going to love it! And-‘

‘Reyna! Over here!’ I ran up towards Reyna and embraced her. ‘I am so glad you could make it tonight! I really wanted to see you!’

I looked back to see Nico still with his hand in midair from explaining things and his mouth half open, like I pushed the pause button.

‘I am sorry Ni, I hope you don’t mind that I invited Reyna?’

‘No, not at all…’ Nico didn’t sound that enthusiastic anymore though.

Once inside I was really busy talking with Reyna, we had so much catching up to do!

‘Do you want to hear a joke?’

‘Of course!’

‘Why do they put a fence around a graveyard?’

‘Hmm, I don’t know!’

‘To keep people out because they are dying to get in! Haha you get it? Dying!’

‘You are so Funny Leo!’

‘Pfft that was my joke actually.’ Nico murmured.

‘What did you say Ni?’

‘Oh nothing don’t mind me third wheeling at all.’

‘Ni, is something the matter?’

‘Excuse me, I am so rude! We don’t really know each other that well, I mean I hear a lot about you from Leo but I want to know you better! You really look like a nice person!’

‘I don’t know what Leo told you but nice is not really the word people use when they describe me.’

Reyna chuckled ‘He did a great job though, you really are a handsome young man.’

‘Did he call me handsome?’

‘Oh yes! And he called you kindhearted and sweet and funny and-‘

‘I think that’s enough Reyna!’ I quickly interrupted.

Nico looked at me and ever since Reyna joined us he smiled. He looked from me at Reyna and then back at me, he sighed.

‘Look I am so sorry but I’m not that hungry, spending your money on expensive food for me would be a waste right now. I’ll just get a pizza or something but you guys have fun okay!’ He turned himself towards Reyna ‘You look like an amazing person and sure I want to get to know you better too! So let’s go on a shopping trip or something one of these days, then we can talk about this goof over here.’ Nico turned himself at me again ‘I am sorry’ he stood up and wanted to leave but turned around one last time ‘Reyna, please take good care of that idiot. He needs someone with brains because of his lack of it, so you’re perfect! Well see you around!’ and with that he left.

I wanted to go after him but Reyna stopped me. ‘No sweetie, he knows what he is doing, let him be!’

‘But what was that about me having a lack of brains! I am a genius I tell you!’

‘Sure’ Reyna chuckled.

We shared a beautiful evening together, the food was indeed delicious, just like Nico said. We drunk a glass of wine at candle light and afterwards I walked Reyna home. We were holding hands the whole way.

‘Here we are, this is my house. You want to come in for a last glass of wine perhaps?’ Reyna asked.

‘Oh I dunno, it’s pretty late and Nico is alone and he is probably feeling lonely so I should get back home soon!’

Reyna sighed ‘Yeah sure, I understand. Goodbye my Leo’ she wanted to give me a goodbye kiss but I quickly kissed her cheek instead in which she looked really surprised. I don’t know why I didn’t just kiss her back, maybe I want to take it even slower?

‘Euhm yeah I need to go…. To Nico… I’ll see you later!’ with that I left.

***

‘Nico I am home!’

‘jeeey I am so happy.’ Nico said on an unenthusiastically tone.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Watching a movie.’

‘What movie?’

‘The grudge’

‘Oh nice! I’ll join you! With popcorn!’ I seated myself next to him with a bowl of popcorn. ‘Hey Ni, if you’re scared you can hold my hand and lay your head in the crook of my neck alright!’

Nico looked at me ‘like that’s ever gonna happen!’ He grinned.

With the first jump scare I was so startled that I dropped the bowl of popcorn.

‘Hey Leo, if you’re scared you can hold my hand and lay your head in the crook of my neck.’ Nico said with a satisfied smug on his face.

‘Ha ha real funny Nico I was just – aaarhg’

Nico laughed, his laugh his so beautiful. The movie finished and I screamed with every jump scare and believe it or not I was frightened after watching that movie. I’ll probably won’t be able to sleep… unless perhaps…

‘Nico sleep with me tonight please!’

‘What?’

‘I am scared.’ I said feeling a little embarrassed.

Nico looked uncertain at me ‘I don’t know Leo.’

‘Please, this time it’s your turn to protect me!’

Nico smiled a warm smile ‘in that case!’

And that night I was the one shivering in Nico’s arms.


	7. Jealous

The sound of a ringtone awakened me. I was wrapped in Nico’s arms. I could hear his heart beat and I felt his chest move on the rhythm of his breathing. It seems he didn’t wake up from his cell. I had the urge to just close my eyes again and to pretend I didn’t hear it but who knows, maybe it’s an important text. I looked up at his cute sleeping face. Maybe I should kiss him awake? Wait what? But I don’t want to shake him awake. Maybe just a kiss on his cheek? His cheek would be okay right? And so I did, I kissed his cheek and his eyes swung directly open, he looked stunned at me. I started to feel embarrassed by his piercing gaze so I broke the tension.

 ‘you got a text’

‘ah really? Can you take my phone?’

‘but it’s behind you!’

‘yeah that’s the point, then I’ll have to turn around and I like how we are right now’

He stroke his hand through my hair and smiled gently at me and I have to admit I also wanted to stay like this.

‘and you can read the text out loud for me’

‘wait what? You trust me that much?’

‘I have nothing to hide for you’

I swiped the lock sign over the screen and his wallpaper lit up, it is a picture of Nico and a girl. The girl is gorgeous with a dark skin and beautiful curly hair, she had a cute smile and she looked a few years younger than Nico. And Nico well he looked so happy on the picture, he had his arm around the girl’s shoulders and had a heartwarming smile. I felt my chest tighten, I don’t understand, am I jealous? But why? In the bottom corner of his cell an orange 1 lit up which indicated he had one new message. I pushed the button and the name Hazel appeared.

‘you got a text from Hazel, she says:

_Nico! It’s been too long! We need to meet up asap!_

_Are you free today?_

_We could go to that delicious ice cream shop!_

_Love you! Xxx_

_Hazel’_

That message made my chest tighten even more.

Nico scratched the back of his head ‘text her back that it is okay, tell her I’ll pick her up at her house around euhm let’s see, I’m going shopping with Reyna today so after that, that will be around 5 I guess.’

‘wait! You’re going shopping with Reyna today?’

‘Yeah I promised her remember? She texted me that she wanted to do it today. Oh and tell Hazel I miss her and I love her too oh and add some x’es, she loves those.’

‘so let me get this straight, you’re going out with 2 girls today? And one of them is my almost girlfriend and who is this Hazel anyway?’

Nico pushed me off him and sat up straight ‘I am just trying to befriend your almost girlfriend! Does it matter who Hazel is? Sjeez Leo why are you acting so cray-cray?’

‘you’re going out all day, I’ll be here ALONE, maye I’ll watch some TV ALONE’ I tried to put the accent on the alone so he would feel guilty.

Nico grunted ‘just go to the coffee shop, Pipes will be happy to see you’

I folded my arms and looked away like a little child.

‘Ugh Leo, sometimes, I really don’t understand you.’

The thing is I don’t understand myself either, why am I acting this way? I am probably just jealous because he is going out with Reyna. Pfft going to the coffee shop? Fuck that! I’m going to follow him! I don’t want him stealing my almost girlfriend!

***

The cold air brushing against my cheeks made me shiver. I breathed in my folded hands on an attempt to warm them. Nico and Reyna are drinking coffee in some sort of tavern. Luckily for me they were sitting at the window, I considered going in myself but Nico would totally notice me and my cover would be blown. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. Reyna looked sad and Nico laid his hand on her shoulder. It seemed like Nico was comforting Reyna but if there is something bothering her, why doesn’t she tell me? Am I right? Is Nico trying to steal Reyna from me? I tried to shake off those thoughts. Nico’s and Reyna’s talk took hours! When they were finally finished talking they went shopping, they seemed to amuse themselves and they got along great! At around 4 Nico dropped Reyna off at the station, they hugged and I heard Reyna say ‘This was great! Let’s do this again soon!’

They parted their hug.

‘seriously all those guys are blind! If I wasn’t you know… I’d date you right away! You are one amazing girl!’

Anger started to build in my chest, why is he talking about dating my girlfriend!

‘Oh Nico why are all the best guys gay?’ Reyna sighed.

Nico stroke some hair behind Reyna’s ear.

‘Hey being gay is not easy!! Especially when you’re oblivious to your own feelings!’

‘He really is super oblivious isn’t he?’ Reyna chuckled.

‘Tell me about it!’ Nico sighed

Reyna chuckled once more ‘you should tell him straight forward! He doesn’t understand hints’

‘I know but…’

There was a tear rolling down Reyna’s cheek even though she’s smiling.

Nico grasped Reyna back in an embrace. 

 

‘Reyna, I’m so so so sorry’ Nico started to sniff. 

 

‘Hey it’s not your fault, I… I knew all along but… I really loved him and so do you but it doesn’t matter, it’s obvious who he loves.’ 

 

‘Reyna…’ Nico rubbed her back ‘next time let’s grab some food together, my treat!’ 

 

Reyna took a step back and wiped the tears from her face ‘it’s a deal! Ah that’s my train! Thank you for today!’ She kissed Nico on the check and boarded the train. 

 

‘I’ll text you tonight!’ Nico shouted back at Reyna. 

 

Reyna turned around one last time with that warm gentle smile of hers which I adore and waved at Nico before the doors of the train closed. 

 

I had no idea what the heck just happened and what the hell they were talking about, because of the loud and busy noises in the station, I only happened to caught a few words of their conversation. With a version full of holes, I can’t really work out what they were talking about and it is confusing me!  

 

Nico took his phone out of his pocket and started texting. I could tell from his grin that he was typing something funny. Almost automatically I pulled out my phone and stared at the screen expectantly but my phone didn’t buzz. My heart sunk in my chest, without really realizing it, I was hoping he was texting me and the disappointment that he wasn’t kind of hurt. I looked up and almost panicked, he was not there anymore. In a panic I ran through the crowd looking for a black spot of darkness and gloom, luckily for me, that’s easy to find. With my heart still racing I was determined to not lose him out of sight again. He boarded one of the underground metro’s. I seated myself a cabin behind his, so he wouldn’t notice me. I kept my gaze fixed on him, he was seated next to a window staring outside right into the darkness. He wore his headphones and is probably listening to one of those shitty bands. That reminds me of the days we just started living together, one of the first things he did was giving me a list of bands with the exact words ‘here is a list of bands, start liking them.’ I listened to every song from every band on that list and well… it wasn’t really my cup of tea but I pretended to like them for Nico, which was a bad idea… now he puts those horrible songs on every day and I can’t complain or he knows I lied to him.  

 

I snapped myself out of my daydream and forced myself to concentrate on Nico, I don’t want to lose him out of my sight again! While concentrating on Nico I started to wonder why I was still following him around, why should I care if he hangs around with a beautiful girl, I was only scared what could happened between him and Reyna right? I was snapped out of my thoughts as Nico stood up to leave the metro. Oh well, I have come so far. I told myself as I raised myself out of my seat and jumped out of the metro before the doors closed. 


	8. His back

Nico arrived at a cute looking cottage. He didn’t even have the chance to ring the doorbell, the moment he arrived the door flung open and the cute girl from the picture on his phone, jumped out of the doorway right into Nico’s arms. 

 

‘Nico!!!!!!! I missed you!!!’ Hazel squealed. 

 

A gentle smile made its way on Nico’s face. Nico doesn’t smile that often and I honestly thought that I was the only one who could make him smile like that. But apparently, I am not that special.

 

Hazel hooked her arms around Nico’s and pulled him towards the direction she was pointing while she was talking excitingly. Watching those two happily chatting, I started to feel guilty. I should just go back home, it’s none of my business what Nico does with his girlfriend.  But when I turned around I heard a word that caught my interest.

 

‘Gala?’

 

‘Yes! Vets from 58 different cities are working together for this! It is to raise funds for charity! With the extra funds, the shelters can take better care of the animals!’

 

‘Oh Hazel if you could, you would take care of all the animals in the world. Your house is practically a zoo!’

 

‘They are just so cute and fluffy!’

 

‘Doesn’t Frank mind?’

 

‘Nah he loves animals too. But don’t change the topic! Are you coming to the gala or not?’

 

‘Well, I could give Percy and Will a call, they will definitely come if I ask them too.’

 

‘Nico I want you there too! For me please!’

 

‘Ugh, you know I can’t resist those puppy eyes of yours! Fine fine I’ll come!’

 

‘I know those kind of things aren’t really your cup of tea, I am so sorry to ask this of you.’

 

‘Nah, don’t sweat it. You’ll do those things for me too’ Nico tousled Hazel’s hair.

 

Hazel gently smiled ‘But you know, the more people, the more funds.’

 

‘What are you getting at?’

 

‘Hehe, you can always bring a special someone!’

 

‘You’re my special someone’ Nico winked.

 

‘Tsk you should use those flirt moves on some cute boys! So tell me, last time we called, you told me you were living together with another guy? So? Is he cuuuuttteeee?’

 

‘I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about!’

 

‘Heh you totally like him!’

‘Stop reading me!’

 

‘But you are like an open book to me!’

 

‘H-he is alright-‘

 

‘More than alright I think. So you better invite him to the gala and get your smooch on!’

 

Rushing through the crowd, it was hard to hear their conversation. But I am sure I heard Nico say that Hazel is his special someone. Why didn’t he tell me? Why am I feeling sad about this?  I should be happy right?

 

Nico and Hazel continued to chat happily with each other while occasionally stopping at stores to look at the stuff presented in the shop windows.

 

‘Wait a second, I got a text from Frank. Oh no, I am so sorry Nico, I already have to go home. Frank secretly ate some ice cream, I’ll have to take him to the hospital.’

 

‘You want me to go with you?’

 

‘Nah I’m fine, this actually happens a lot, I know what to do. You go back to that cute boy of yours who is waiting for you at home!’ Hazel winked.

 

Nico waved her goodbye and took his phone out of his pocket, a few moments later, my phone buzzed.

 

_I’m coming home_

_Are you still at Pipes?_

I better hurry home. I have to be there before him! I was about to turn around when I heard a voice.

 

‘If it isn’t our Gaylord!’

 

A small blond guy with a huge grin was approaching Nico. If love at first sight exist then hate at first sight has to exist too, because that is how I felt looking at him. He was clearly really confident about himself and his eyes just shone of mischief. His clothes were all from expensive branches and he wore a lot of gold jewelry. He walked with his chin tilled a little upward as it would seem he was looking down on everyone even though he is a pretty short guy. He was escorted by 2 other guys. One was very big and bulky with short sleek brown hair. He wore a tank top so his muscles were clearly visible.  The other guys was very long but also very skinny. He had short spikey brown hair.

 

‘Fuck off Octavian.’

 

Octavian made a gasping sound and placed his hand on his chest, acting like he was hurt.

 

‘But my dear Nico, I was so worried about you! You suddenly didn’t show up to school anymore! Don’t you know how much I missed you? Don’t you understand how boring school is if you have no one to play with.’

 

When Octavian spoke the last sentence his smile grew wider and he got this crazy sparkle to his eyes. Nico ignored him and turned around.

 

‘Hey, hey! Where do you think you are going?’ as on command the bulky guy leapt forward and pinned Nico against the wall.

 

‘Good job Bryce!’ Octavian turned his attention back to Nico ‘That wasn’t very nice of you!’ He said in a fake sad voice.  ‘I don’t want to be rude but I happened to overhear some of your conversation with that witch.’

 

‘Don’t call her a witch!!!’ Nico struggled but he couldn’t really do much against Bryce. ‘I am going to get you for that!!!’

 

‘Oooh so scary! But as I was saying, I heard you are going to a gala? I sure hope you chose your date wisely.’

 

‘Ha! If you are hoping to be my date then you are going to be really disappointed.’

 

‘Oh really? Have you forgotten about my precious daddy? Oh and another thing, I heard you are really getting along with your roommate, it would be a shame if I dunno something happened to him.’

 

Nico’s body went limp after he said that.

 

‘Do you finally understand? My Nico dear, why do you resist so much? You are but one ugly guy, no one will ever love someone as ugly as you. So don’t be picky okay, you can’t afford that. I am taking pity on you, I am such a kind guy after all. I am offering you my love! You should be honored my dear! Not everyone gets the chance to date such a hot and magnificent guy as me!’

 

‘Geh, you sure have low standards if you are willing to date such an ugly guy as me!’ Nico smirked.

 

‘Tsk! Bryce! Would you mind showing our dear Nico here what it means to defy me?’

 

A huge grin appeared on Bryce’s face ‘with pleasure.’

 

Bryce threw Nico on the ground and before he could do anything more I rushed out of my hiding spot, my body kind of reacted on its own. I ran against him and gave him a little push. He staggered over his own feet and almost fell.

 

‘What the-! Who the hell are you?! Who do you think you are?!’

 

‘Leo…?’

 

Octavian’s gaze switched from mine to Nico’s, ‘I see’ Octavian smirked.

 

Bryce took me by my collar and pushed me against the wall. ‘You want a piece of this?! Eh brat?!’ He yelled while shaking his fist.

 

‘That’s enough Bryce. We had enough fun for today. Let’s go guys.’ Before turning around, Octavian flashed me a smile, a smile that felt so evil.

 

When they were gone I helped Nico to his feet.

 

‘What’s the deal with them?’

 

‘Meh just your typical rich spoiled brat with dangerously wealthy parents type, those 2 other guys were kind of literally his bodyguards.’

 

‘So, what did you do to piss him off?’

 

‘Who said I did something?’

 

I raised my eyebrow at him.

 

‘Okay fine, so apparently Octavian turns out to be bisexual and because he is so rich and spoiled he always gets whatever he wants. This also counts on getting the girl or boy he wants. Usually he picks a person to his liking, date them for like a week and then dumps their ass and move on to the next one. Until now, nobody even dared to say no to him and well I did. so yeah, now he is obsessed with trying to get me as his boyfriend.’

 

‘Wow.’

 

‘Yeah… say what exactly are you doing here?’

 

‘Eh…’ shit what do I say? ‘I-I was just passing by.’

 

‘I thought you were at the coffee shop?’

 

‘Euh yeah, I spent a few hours there and then I decided to take a walk.’

 

‘A walk? You do realize that casa coffee is like 15 miles away from here right?’

 

‘Euh… yeah! I took a really long walk!’

 

‘Don’t tell me… have you been following me?’

 

‘No, no! I-I…’

 

‘Unbelievable… you don’t trust me?’

 

‘I do trust you!’

 

‘Then why? Why did you follow me?’

 

‘I…’

 

Nico shook his head and with one last disappointing look he left.

 

‘Nico? Where are you going?’ I wanted to race after him but he yelled back ‘just leave me alone!’

 

And there I stood, watching his back until he disappeared out of my view.

 


End file.
